


Corpse

by novadiablo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Corpses, M/M, Semipublic Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novadiablo/pseuds/novadiablo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, John wasn't a sick man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corpse

The first time it happened was at Bart's at midnight on a Wednesday. Sherlock was inspecting the corpse of a twentieth century 'witch' when John said something irrelevant about East Enders and Sherlock got brilliant… er.

He spun around the morgue, his footfalls and deductions echoing through the silence, before he suddenly stopped dead (pun intended) and stared at John.

Then he paced over very quickly, muttering 'You're brilliant" over and over again. He dropped to his knees and occupied his mouth with other things.

Now, John wasn't a sick man. Yes, he was mostly desensitised to death, but the thought of getting his rocks off in a place full of dead people lying on tables made him feel sick.

However, when the worlds only consulting detective has his motor-mouth wrapped around your cock, you kind of forget about dead people. Or people in general. Or, in other words, anything other than that mouth and your cock and that man.

So when John's hands grasped onto the arm of a corpse when Sherlock did that thing with his tongue, he didn't really care.

And when he came with an exaggerated thrust and placed his hands fully on the chest of the poor woman, it was only a bit weird afterwards.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the first time Sherlock and John had sex with a corpse in the room.


End file.
